


Uh it’s not what it      Looks like

by Pigeon_pidge



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Squip, F/F, F/M, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Roommates, Smut, Top Jake, Vibrators, bottom Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_pidge/pseuds/Pigeon_pidge
Summary: There isn’t enough richjake fanfiction in the world so I’m contributing despite never having written a book~~~~~~~~Rich and Jake are college roommates. Not much of a problem I mean Jake is awesome he’s tall handsome funny caring but it’s also a problem nearly every night he brings home another chick home and Bangs her rather loudly. In the 2 years of living with Jake rich has fallen in love with the bright eyed boy it’s fine as long as Jake doesn’t find out right? It’s not like rich masturbates to Jake when he’s not home right?





	Uh it’s not what it      Looks like

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so it might turn out shitty but we gotta start somewhere so yeah

_Ah! Ah! Jake! Harder!_

The sound of skin slapping against skins, grunts, and moans made its way to Rich’s room through the thin apartment walls it wasn’t a new found occurrence and Jake told rich he’d try to keep it down he never did but rich felt bad enough telling him once that he didn’t try again. He reluctantly got up and made his way to the kitchen maybe if he got farther away from Jake’s room he’d hear them less.

_OH! Jake! So close! Please!_

____” Or maybe not this was gonna be a long night” Rich thought.


End file.
